


Las memorias de Sabo (Mírame, Ace)

by eustasstic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Amnesia, Angst, Corrida Coliseo, Dead Portgas D. Ace, Dressrosa (One Piece), Dressrosa Arc, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sabo had amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: ¿Qué fue de Sabo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no se preocupó por encontrar a sus hermanos? ¿Qué es lo que sintió respecto a lo sucedido en la guerra de Marineford?Un One Shot donde describiremos las memorias de Sabo, el cómo fue que terminó adentrándose en la Armada Revolucionaria y por qué nunca contactó con Ace o con Luffy, incluso después de la muerte del primero.[Adaptación de uno de mis primero fics, de hace muchos años, que fue publicado en otros dos sitios]
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 1





	Las memorias de Sabo (Mírame, Ace)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hacía un buen tiempo pensé en mis primeros fics, y creo que los había encontrado pero no los guardé de nuevo. Ahora que además de wtp, tengo ao3 decidí rescatar por lo menos este one shot que creo que fue el más decente que escribí TuT
> 
> Fue publicado en dos sitios pero lo he adaptado y editado mejor.  
> Me sorprendí bastante al ver la cantidad de palabras que había escritoxD y luego de editarlo aumentó un poco más. Wow, ahora quisiera tener esa inspiración al escribir jaja u_u
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste~

Se encontraba en el Coliseo Corrida, mirando hacia el cielo y con el brazo derecho levantado cuan largo era en una pose de victoria. Sin embargo, hace unos minutos se había reencontrado con Luffy en los pasillos, y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa y el dolor de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos hiciste saber que estabas vivo?

Luffy, su hermano menor de palabra, preguntó con los ojos cristalinos, a punto se llorar otra vez.

_La verdad es que...no lo sé. En su momento...no lo creí necesario._

_***_

Después de esa explosión a las afueras del Reino de Goa, provocado por el disparo de una bala de cañón que un tentenryuubito envió a su pequeño barco, despertó en una cama con vendas y una bata blanca. Todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado y su lado izquierdo de la cara estaba vendado hasta el ojo.

No recordaba nada. Ni siquiera su nombre.  
  


La primera persona a la que vio fue a Ivankov, y dada su extraña apariencia, el pobre chico se sobresaltó de un grito.

\- ¡A-Aléjese de mí, extraño! –gritó mientras se escondía debajo de la manta.

A decir verdad, eso no había sido muy cortés de su parte, pero acababa de despertar en un lugar extraño y no recordaba nada de su vida.

En seguida entró a la habitación un hombre de pelo un poco largo y negro, con un tatuaje rojo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro que parecía un patrón extraño de cruces. Le parecía vagamente familiar pero comenzó a sentir que su cabeza palpitaba al tratar de esforzarse en recordar.

El pelinegro se presentó como Dragon, y con un semblante tranquilo le explicó lo del incendio de su pequeña embarcación y que antes de eso ellos habían hablado en la ciudad. También le dijo que lo rescató y llevó consigo porque creía que aún había esperanza en el mundo, porque él; siendo un niño todavía, sabía lo que era importante y lo que no.

Le dijo que su nombre era Sabo. Pero por más que quería recordar algo más respecto a su identidad, Sabo comenzaba a sentirse más mal.

Dragon le recomendó que no se esforzara mucho y que lo mejor era que descansara.

\- Cuando tu memoria regrese, regresará. No te esfuerces demasiado, necesitas dormir.  
  


También le informó que Iva-san era una buena persona, a pesar de su apariencia extraña, y que le había atendido sus heridas. Sabo le agradeció al pelimorado, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse asustado de él.

*

Pasaron un par de semanas, y poco a poco Sabo recuperaba algo de su memoria.

Al repetir su nombre constantemente empezó a recordar imágenes borrosas de palacios y enormes mansiones, de gente elegante y estirada, ricamente adornada en sus atuendos de seda y accesorios de diamantes y oro entre muchas otras piedras preciosas, pero tenían una expresión molesta y desinteresada. Egoísmo y superficialidad fueron las primeras palabras que asoció a estas vagas memorias.

Esos recuerdos no le gustaron.

Pero pronto vinieron las escenas de un niño pelinegro con pecas y ceño fruncido, que al poco rato reía con él. Ambos correteaban en el bosque y peleaban con otras personas para quitarles su dinero y demás cosas. El pensar que él y el otro niño peleaban y robaban le hizo sentir un poco mal, pero la sensación de ese recuerdo le hace tener la idea de que estar al lado del chico pecoso le hacía sentirse bien.

*

Por esos días, Dragon había recogido a otra niña, una chica más o menos de la edad de Sabo. La primera vez que la vio ella tenía su castaño cabello muy alborotado, y se lo veía muy insegura. Sabo tenía esa impresión y por eso decidió ser bueno con ella y darle una cálida bienvenida.

\- Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Koala, me llamo Koala. ¿Y tú? –ella se veía curiosa, pero parecía que se limitaba y trataba de actuar con tranquilidad.

\- Yo soy...Sabo -aún sentía extraño decir su nombre. - Sabo es mi nombre.

Repitió, aunque más para sí mismo que para Koala, quien sonreía grandemente al tener un amigo nuevo.

\- ¡Okay! Sabo-kun~

Ambos se encontraban sentados en dos huacales, donde los revolucionarios guardaban y transportaban frutas y verduras entre otros alimentos y objetos. Sabo cruzó las piernas encima su asiento.

\- Koala-san, siéntete tranquila. Aquí los chicos nos cuidan bien y nos enseñan muchas cosas.

Ella asintió pero ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- No me digas "-san", presiento que seremos buenos amigos, así que llámame "-chan" –y sonrió ampliamente, lo cual mostró la falta de uno de sus dientes.

Pensó que era una niña bastante agradable.

*

Y tenía razón. Tan pronto como comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, se hicieron amigos. Íban a todos lados juntos, entrenaban constantemente y eran parte de los mejores aprendices.

En ese tiempo, las imágenes del chico pecoso se repetían con más frecuencia, y algunas veces aparecía otro azabache, más pequeño pero igual o más travieso.

No lo recordaba muy bien, pero siempre que aparecían esas escenas, Sabo se sentía feliz.

\- Vaya Sabo-kun, espero que pronto recuerdes a esos chicos. Deben ser muy importantes para ti si te hace sonreír con solo pensar en sus recuerdos.

Koala apoyó una mano en su mentón mientras su instructor acomodaba el lugar para realizar otros ejercicios. Sabo estaba tomando agua y sintió que mis mejillas se ruborizaban. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que pensaba, hablaba, o recordaba a ese chico, sentía su estómago revolverse. Tenía vergüenza de decirlo, incluso a Koala se lo ocultó.

 _¿Cómo que me gusta alguien a quien ni siquiera su nombre recuerdo? ¡Además de que era un chico!_ _  
  
_

Pero su amiga era muy lista y pronto lo notó. Incluso era posible que sus comentarios como aquel tuvieran un mensaje oculto, pero Sabo estaba muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

***

Justo como ahora lo estaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, debía concentrarse y prestar atención a sus rivales.

Estaba en el Coliseo Corrida.

Una chica de pelo rosado y armadura extrañamente escasa se le acercó, parece que conoce a Luffy, pues le habló como si lo hiciera. Y Sabo le seguió la corriente y evitó hablar en lo más mínimo porque se vería evidenciado que él no era ‘Lucy’. Sin embargo; un tipo sí se dio cuenta del cambio, observando que us técnicas eran diferentes a las que ‘Lucy’ había mostrado en la primera ronda.

El memorizar los estilos de pelea de los oponentes es de gran ayuda, no sólo para atacar y defender, sino también para saber en qué momento hacerlo, por lo que no le sorprendió demasiado que alguien notara y le señalara el notorio cambio en su actitud. Así que Sabo no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

Por su parte Sabo sonrió, sabía de sobra que iba a ganarle.

\- ¡Lucy! -la chica le llamaba.  
  


***

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la llegada de Koala, y los dolores de cabeza de Sabo aumentaban hasta que un día se desmayó. Tuvo fiebre por la noche y durmió hasta la tarde siguiente.

El cuerpo de Sabo se retorcía entre las sábanas de la cama al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a visualizar. Empezó a soñar diferentes cosas, con rostros familiares y desconocidos, hasta que los nombres llegaron a él.  
  
  


Se llamaba Ace, Portgas D. Ace.  
  


El niño que se hizo su primer amigo, no; más que eso, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Fue la primera persona que lo quiso de verdad, tal y como era, con quien compartía sus deseos de libertad y de aventura.

Ambos querían ser piratas. Ahora lo recordaba.

Empezamos a juntar y a guardar sus riquezas, mientras entrenaban duro para sus futuras batallas.

Recuerda cómo de un momento a otro empezaba a sentirse extraño con él, cuando estaba cerca suyo o cuando le hablaba directamente. Justo por aquellas épocas comenzó a hablarle de su nueva "molestia". Un niño que ahora vivía con él, y que le seguía a todas partes cual abeja a la miel.

Recuerda cómo se sintió enojado con aquello, con saber que alguien más quería estar cerca de Ace y ser su amigo. Sin embargo, Sabo acalló esos pensamientos absurdos y siguió actuando como siempre.

Cada vez que Luffy, el niño que lo seguía, quería saber hasta dónde iba cuando se encontraba con Sabo, Ace le llevaba por lugares peligrosos con tal de perderle por el camino.

Día tras día era igual, el chico no desistía. Y Sabo se sentía mal por él, pero a la vez admiraba su perseverancia, y más de una vez se lo hacía ver a Ace.

\- Bah, no me digas esas cosas. Ese molesto enano no me deja en paz cuando estoy por allá –bufaba cruzado de brazos con esa expresión enfadada que tanto le gustaba.

El rubio alzaba una ceja y le miraba con regaño.

\- Pobre chico... –decía pero no hacía nada. _Si Ace quería que así fuera, bien._

  
Cierto día, Luffy los sorprendió mientras hablaban sobre su tesoro y la cantidad que les faltaba para comprarse un barco. Ellos empezaron a discutir con él pero justo en ese momento unos piratas de quinta que llevaban un tiempo en la isla comenzaron a acercarse.

Sabo y Ace huyeron, pero Luffy no. Lo habían atrapado.

Sabo se sintió demasiado mal, sabía lo que esos tipos le harían al pequeño. Pero Ace no le daba importancia, aunque sí veía una ligera culpabilidad en su rostro.

Esos piratas eran los mismos a los que les habían robado esa mañana, y buscaban su oro de vuelta. A Ace le preocupaba lo que fuera a decir el menor, ya que él había visto el lugar donde escondían sus cosas y esos hombres podrían robarles todo lo que habían acumulado en años. Con ese pretexto, Sabo le convenció de volver y ver qué podían hacer para salvar su tesoro.

Fue una sorpresa enorme cuando los ojos de Sabo comprobaron que aquel niño era un usuario de la fruta, pues a pesar de los tremendos golpes que esos bandidos le daban, él aún estaba consciente e incluso parecía que no le hacían tanto daño como debería. Ace también se sorprendió, aunque le costara admitirlo.

Ninguno de los dos había visto antes los poderes de una fruta del diablo, pero con aguantar esos golpes y seguir vivo era ya una ganancia.

\- ¡No, jamás les diré dónde está! ¡Suéltenme!

El pequeño Luffy se movía con pesadez aunque aún con una fuerza de voluntad intensa mientras los piratas le exigían que respondiera.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué cubrirías a unos mocosos como Ace y Sabo?

El líder de la banda le preguntaba, tratando de meterle cizaña para que confesara todo lo que sabía.

\- ¡Porque ellos son mis amigos!

Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sabo no dudó en empuñar su tubo y dar un paso hacia adelante. Ace lo siguió.

Se metieron en aquel lugar y armaron una grande. A pesar de ser unos niños, tenían mucha fuerza y buenas estrategias, gracias a lo cual eran conocidos en la ciudad y los alrededores.

Al final pudieron salvar a Luffy, y desde entonces crearon un lazo de sangre que jamás se rompería: se convirtieron en hermanos compartiendo sake.

Desde ese momento Sabo se sintió completamente feliz y dichoso.

Pero su pasado se hizo presente al poco tiempo, y sus hermanos se enteraron de la verdad. De que Sabo era un noble, parte de la aristocracia del reino. Sabo no quería ni mirarle a la cara a Ace, les había mentido a los dos.

Luffy, como el pequeño bueno y alegre que era, no le dio importancia y lo aceptó de inmediato. Pero Ace cruzó sus brazos, sabía muy bien cómo era él, estaba molesto. Ver su reacción le hizo sentir el corazón oprimido, no podría aguantar su rechazo.

\- Tsk. Idiota, como si a mí me importara si eres un noble o no –Sabo notó que medio sonreía. - Pero no me gustó que no hubieras confiado en mí, creí que éramos hermanos.

\- A-Ace –el rubio mordió mis labios y cerró mis puños con fuerza. - ¡Perdóname!  
  


El pecoso se sorprendió ligeramente, alargó su sonrisa y lo abrazó.

\- Idiota...  
  


***

En el coliseo, Rebecca y Sabo se apoyaban mutuamente. Sabo debía de admitir que la forma de pelear de la pelirosa era muy peculiar pero también muy noble. Aunque era muy desventajoso pues él tuvo que ayudarle un par de veces.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Lucy?

Sabo pensaba en lo enojado que estaría Ace si supiera que no había muerto, aguantó las ganas de llorar. Se sentía tan miserable, una basura, desde el día de la muerte de Ace.

Tuvo que negarle a la chica con la cabeza, tanto porque no quería que escuchara su voz como porque no podía hablar en esos momentos debido a la opresión en el pecho que sentía al pensar en Ace.

Estaba rompiendo una de las principales reglas para cualquier pelea: no distraerse.

Pero era imposible.

Estaba peleando por Ace.

Por él.

Y le dolía horrores recordar todo, el saber que ya no estaba con ellos. El que muriera pensando posiblemente que se encontraría de nuevo con Sabo después de la muerte, le hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo.

_¡Oh Ace, lo siento tanto!_   
  


***

Cuando recordó todo su pasado, Dragon y los demás se alegraron de porque Sabo recuperó su memoria. Pero Sabo se sentía fatal, debía volver con los chicos. Debía saber que ellos estaban bien, que seguían con vida.

\- No te preocupes, Sabo. Algunos de nuestros compañeros fueron allá, su misión fue auxiliar a la gente del basurero. Te aseguro que esos chicos están vivos, sobre todo por lo que me has dicho, y al cuidado de quién estaban.

Pero Sabo quería volver con ellos, hacerles saber que estaba bien.

Dragon le convenció de no hacerlo. De que lo mejor ahora era aprovechar esta oportunidad que el destino le tenía: cumpliría su sueño mucho antes que ellos. Podría cambiar al mundo, grandes hazañas le esperaban.

Sabo lo sopesó y creyó que era cierto, que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Creyó que algún día se reencontrarían y que festejarían juntos.

Algún día...claro.

Fue su culpa.

Nunca encontró un buen momento para buscarlos.

Las misiones a las que iba eran importantes, en su momento lo eran, más que el ubicar a sus hermanos.

Era mi deber.

Pero fue aplazándolo todo y ahora Ace está muerto.

Muerto.

Ya no pudo verlo de nuevo...

Ya no pudo escuchar su voz...

Ya no pudo ver sus sonrisas, ni sentir sus abrazos...

Ya no pudo escuchar sus risas ni brindar con él...

Ni revolverle sus cabellos ni aspirar su aroma...

Ya no pudo decirle que lo ama...  
  


***

Koala estuvo ahí para él cuando más la necesitó, cuando se enteró de la guerra de Marineford. Había vuelto de una misión y tan pronto como lo supo se sintió desesperado.

Quiso ir allí al instante.

\- Aún hay tiempo –les dijo. Pero ellos dijeron que no era así.

Dijeron que no podían hacer algo en las condiciones en las que estaban. Había equipos que seguían en sus respectivas misiones, había algunos que estaban heridos y necesitaban cuidados, otros apenas irían a sus misiones designadas y había otras misiones que estaban esperando para ser atendidas.

Entonces Ace murió.

Tuvieron que sedarlo, empezó a ponerse violento.

Al despertar, Sabo estaba atado a su cama y Koala estaba a su lado, como siempre.

Apenas trató de abrir los ojos, ella llamó a Dragon.

Y a pesar de que pidió a gritos que lo dejaran ir a buscar su cuerpo, a ver cómo estaba Luffy y socorrerle, no lo escucharon.

Permaneció atado, mientras lo amenazaban con sedarlo de nuevo. Koala le rogó que se tranquilizara, pues no quería verlo así.

\- Hacemos esto por tu bien, Sabo-kun. Pero por favor tranquilízate, si lo haces; Dragon-san te soltará.

Entonces se calmó, con gran dificultad pudo controlar su desesperación y enfriar su mente para analizar mejor la terrible situación por la que estaba pasando.

Una vez estuvo libre de nuevo, sus manos corrieron hacia el periódico, pero no había nada aún. Habían pasado tres días desde que Ace había muerto y Sabo no sabía nada de Luffy.

Dragon le recomendó esperar.

\- Tengo algunos infiltrados en la marina... Al parecer Luffy logró escapar gracias a Trafalgar Law, El Cirujano de la Muerte. Supongo que han de ser aliados por lo ocurrido en Sabaody...tal vez le regresó el favor.

**

A todo esto, hemos pasado por alto una información que es en verdad relevante.  
  


Cuando Sabo recuperó la memoria, un par de días después, estaba pensando en todo aquello...Y de pronto una deducción llegó a su mente.

El apellido de Luffy era el mismo que el de Dragon.

¡Eran familiares!

¡Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp y Monkey D. Dragon!

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sabo-kun? –Koala había regresado de su entrenamiento individual y por estar metido en sus cavilaciones, Sabo no la escuchó entrar.

\- Descubrí algo, Koala-chan –sus ojos siguieron agrandados. Le contó todo, y se levantó de la silla para ir a hablar con Dragon.

Primeramente el mayor le miró por unos segundos, examinándolo. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y rio un tanto fuerte.

\- Eres un chico listo, Sabo –le indicó que tomara asiento.

Entonces le contó que Luffy era su hijo, que lo había dejado a cargo de su padre Garp, y que este a su vez se lo había encargado a la jefa de los bandidos; Dadan.

Cuando Sabo se atrevió a preguntarle por qué había abandonado a su hijo, él respondió que debía cumplir con su deber. Pero que siempre estaba al tanto de él.

Fueron muchas cosas las que le contó, pero esas fueron las más importantes: Luffy era hijo de Dragon.  
  


\- Luffy está bien –Dragon aseguró.

Sabo le creyó.

Pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de culpa. Pasaron unos pocos días y ya estaba menos inquieto, cuando escuchó que alguien anunciaba la llegada de una persona cuyo nombre le hizo casi correr a su encuentro.

Nico Robin. La niña demonio.

¿Cuántas veces ya había escuchado ese nombre, ese apodo, y esa historia? Pero lo que más le importaba era que era compañera de Luffy.

Koala ya le había ganado, y estaba presentándose con ella. Enseguida Sabo dio un paso al frente y se presentó. La mujer se veía tensa y preocupada, pero no por ello dejó de ser cortés. Dio un paso hacia uno de los subordinados y escuchó con claridad lo que le dijo.

\- Dijeron que sabían noticias del paradero Luffy, quiero saberlas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, pero se controló.

\- Dragon-san me dijo que personalmente hablaría con usted –lrespondió el hombre, y se fue caminando hacia dentro del barco. Sabo aclaró su garganta.

\- ¿Ha dicho usted Luffy? ¿Monkey D. Luffy, el mugiwara?

La pelinegra lo miró con detenimiento, inspeccionándolo.

\- Así es. ¿Sabe algo de él? Es mi Capitán.

El oír esas palabras le hizo estremecer, recordando su infancia y la imagen del Luffy de siete años. Capitán. Sí, él era Capitán. Había logrado su sueño, y aún seguía soñando. Todo el mundo sabía que proclamaba ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

Las manos le temblaron un poco. Y su garganta se secó.

\- Veo que le conoce –aseguró la ojiazul.

\- Uhm... –Sabo no le respondió. - ¿Exactamente qué quiere saber de Luffy? ¿No es usted su compañera?

\- Creo que ustedes, la Armada Revolucionaria, han de saber muy bien lo que pasó en el Archipiélago Sabaody –comentó, inclinando levemente su cabeza, analizando las expresiones de Sabo. - Saben que el Shichibukai Kuma nos separó a todos, enviándonos a diferentes y alejados lugares. No sé en dónde están mis nakamas. Y obviamente quiero saber de ellos. Su compañero me dijo que me darían la información que necesito.

Entonces era cierto. Luffy estaba solo. Ya sabía que así lo era, ya sabía lo de Sabaody. A Sabo le ponía mal saber que Luffy no contaba con su tripulación para superar con ella esta pérdida y pasar el luto. Al menos Sabo tenía a Koala, a sus otros compañeros, y a Dragon. Luffy no tenía a nadie.

Dragon.

Más de una vez Sabo se ha sentido el responsable de que Dragon no esté con su hijo. No es como si lo tratara como si yo lo fuera, pero ¿por qué no se llevó a Luffy entonces? ¿Por qué no se llevó a Ace también? El estómago de Sabo se revolvió.

Más de una vez se había preguntado qué habría sido de sus vidas si Dragon los hubiera recogido a los tres, y no sólo a él.

Nico Robin le seguía observando.

\- Luffy es mi hermano menor.

Recuerda muy bien cómo se le ensombreció la mirada, cómo apretó y rompió con sus uñas los costados del periódico, cómo sus labios temblaron por unos momentos, y la furia que tenía antes de decir con dolor:

\- No estamos a tu lado para ayudarte a superar este dolor, Luffy-san.

Nico Robin se quedó con ellos unos días, pues no tenía a dónde ir.

Una gaviota mensajera llegó una mañana, dejando caer el periódico. Robin y él se arrojaron hacia el periódico y empezaron a leer con avidez.  
Sabo no había entendido muy bien, parecía estar en una especie de clave o código, con un mensaje oculto. La pelinegra sonrió con una enigmática sonrisa, y los ojos de Sabo repasaron la imagen que decía "3D2Y".

Nico Robin siguió bebiendo de su té, con tranquilidad; cosa que le pareció extraño a Sabo ya que desde que llegó se le veía un poco de preocupación, a pesar de ser una persona tranquila.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué significa "3D2Y"? Es un mensaje, ¿verdad? –Sabo frunció la nariz, creyendo que no le respondería.

\- Eres el hermano de palabra de mi Capitán –habló con suavidad antes de responderle a su pregunta. - Te diré. Luffy nos dijo que nos reencontraríamos tres días después de lo sucedido en Sabaody, no sabíamos con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces; al despertar. O al menos yo no sabía muy bien eso al hacerlo. Por eso mi preocupación por saber de él.

\- ¿Tres días?... Tres...días... –Sabo hiló las palabras y comprendió la primera parte. - "2Y"...¿Two...years...? ¿Pero qué quiere decir? ¿Se verán en dos años?

La mujer de enigmática sonrisa se quedó con ellos todo ese tiempo.

\- Ustedes me dijeron que me alojarían, ¿no es así?

La verdad Sabo no creyó que aceptaría quedarse ese par de días, y Robin transformó la invitación de modo que podía tomarlo como una invitación para que pasara esos dos años con ellos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Robin-chan, seremos muy buenas amigas!

Y la actitud de Koala no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Era como si la mujer les dijera "Es su culpa por traerme aquí en primer lugar, ahora deberán hospedarme".

***

  
Estaba lográndolo.

Estaba luchando por la fruta de Ace. La mera mera no mi era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él, a pesar de no haberle conocido con ese poder.

Nadie tenía el derecho de tomarla. Luffy no podía, era algo demasiado arriesgado, casi un suicidio. Estuvo de acuerdo con que fuera Sabo quién la tomase.

  
\- Shishishi me alegra que nos reencontráramos aquí, Sabo. Sé que ganarás.

\- A mí también, Lu. Lo haré, por Ace.  
  


La alcanzó.

Tomó la mera mera no mi en sus manos.

La tenía.

Y debía comerla antes de caer más rápido.

\- ¡¡Iagh!! ¡¡Qué mal sabor!!

Sabía que las akumas no mi tenían un sabor desagradable, todo el mundo lo había oído. Pero Sabo pensaba que sabía aún peor.

El coliseo se inundaba más y más y Sabo no se sentía diferente. Seguía cayendo.

\- ¡¡OH POR DIOS ME ESTOY QUEMANDO!! –gritó cuando notó que su cuerpo entero estaba en llamas. - ¡¡Me estoy...!! ¿Are? No siento nada... –se fijó que las llamas nada le hacían y entonces trató de empezar a controlarlas.

Algo ardía en su interior.

No sabía cómo describirlo, simplemente sentía una calidez que lo abrazaba con ternura pero a la vez le hacía sentirse seguro. Estuvo pensando y tratando de saber cómo manejar estos nuevos poderes. Tenía que actuar rápido.

\- ¡Hiken! –esperaba que funcionara, y cuando abrió mis ojos, el ataque de Ace había surgido tal como quería.

Era tan emocionante pero a la vez era abrumador. El tener un poder de akuma no mi era increíble, como de sueño; pero el saber que ese mismo poder le había pertenecido a Ace por años le hacía sentir demasiado mal, sentía que le había robado, aunque sabía que no era así.

Sabo se sentía así porque le parecía que esa fruta no le pertenecía, pero a la vez quería ser él el único que la tomase. Se sentía egoísta, pero quería tener ese recuerdo de su querido pecoso. Sólo él debía tenerlo, pues haría buen uso de él, sólo Sabo había amado tanto a Ace como para dejar que alguien más se llevase su mera mera.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y decidió usar sus nuevos poderes para salir del coliseo junto con Rebecca.  
  


***

Luego de salir del coliseo Sabo se presentó con la pelirosa y algunos de los nakamas de Luffy mientras Koala le ayudaba a vestirse y se colocaba el sombrero. Sabo le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Tuvo que pelear con el almirante Fujitora, para darle tiempo a Luffy y dejarle llegar a Doflamingo lo más pronto posible. No había mucho tiempo, lo sabía muy bien.  
  


***

Ahora se encontraba frente a Burgess.

\- Luffy es mi hermano menor.

\- ¿Eh? Había oído eso, que tú, Mugiwara y Ace eran hermanos de palabra... Oye, eres el segundo al mando de la Armada Revolucionaria, yo no quiero problemas con ustedes.

El tipo parecía temeroso de que las cosas se hicieran grandes. Pero a Sabo eso no le importaba.

\- Oh, entonces hagamos esto personal. Luffy es mi hermano y a partir de ahora cuidaré su espalda.

Dicho esto, encendió sus dedos y pudo ver el asombro del enmascarado.

\- ¡Eras tú...!

Burgess comenzó a hablar, más bien para sí mismo, comprendiendo con esto que Sabo había sido el del coliseo, el que consiguió la mera mera no mi. Uno de los amigos de Luffy le comentó a Sabo que aquel intercambio no fue algo legal pero que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado de ser Burgess el que la tuviera. Era mejor así. Sabo poseía la fruta ahora.

\- ¡La mera mera no mi! –gritó el luchador y luego lanzó una risa malvada. - ¡Aún puedo tenerla! ¡Te mataré, y así la fruta será mía! –y carcajeó nuevamente.

\- Así que era cierto –Sabo murmuró para sí.- La tripulación de Teach busca a los usuarios con recompensa...

Burgess interrumpió sus cavilaciones externas y quiso atacarlo. Sabo se protegió sin necesidad de esquivarle. Este poder era genial. Sólo tuvo que volverse intangible y Burgess lo traspasó completamente.

\- Creo que no podré ayudarte con Doflamingo, Luffy, me quedaré un rato con Burgess.

Sabo le avisó despreocupadamente a su hermano menor, con una sonrisa. Mientras estaba atento a los movimientos próximos de Burgess.

\- No te preocupes... Yo derrotaré a Mingo...Catz me está haciendo tiempo hasta que se recupere mi haki... –Luffy habló con un poco de dificultad.

Sabo se preocupó un poco, pero sabía que lo lograría. Habían pasado tantos años.

\- Te has vuelto muy independiente, ¿eh? –sonrió el rubio al recordar su infancia.

Burgess se levantó y quiso atacarlo de nuevo. Esta vez Sabo corrió hacia él al momento que se preparaba, incendiando su mano y encajándole sus garras en el estómago.

\- ¡Fire flame dragon!

Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su hermano, pero antes debía de vencer a Burgess. Tronó sus dedos y empuñó su tubo, preparando su siguiente ataque.

Nada ni nadie evitaría que ayudara a Luffy.

No esta vez.

Se lo prometió a Ace, después de saber que había muerto. Cuidaría de Luffy, tal como ambos habían jurado hacer cuando pequeños, tal como le había dicho él en esa carta cuando zarpó en su bote.

_Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, Ace._

_Haré que tu memoria siga viva, y tu nombre respetado._

_Sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, me aseguraré de ir al mismo lugar._

_Jamás pude confesarte mis sentimientos en vida, y en aquella visita a tu tumba lo dije en voz alta por primera vez, sintiendo un gran alivio y una ligera y suave brisa que me abrazaba... Me pareció que eras tú._

_Aún te sigo amando._

_Pero sé que no debo aferrarme a algo que ya no fue._

_Lo que sí puedo hacer es mantener tu nombre y tu recuerdo, es cumplir con tu sueño y voluntad. Por eso...desde donde quiera que nos estés viendo..._  
  
Mírame, Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> Lloren conmigo T-T
> 
> Gracias por leer! ;3 
> 
> Lo escribí hace como seis años y me dio el infarto cuando después salió en el manga que en efecto sabo tuvo amnesia x.x kdkdksjsjs no sé, lloré TT
> 
> (Este es el segundo fic de One Piece que publico, el primero es un KidLaw y si les gusta, espero que puedan pasar a leerlo también ;D el contexto es la tierra de Wano)


End file.
